zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Seabed Inn
The Seabed Inn is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It can be found at Zora's Domain in the Lanayru Great Spring region of Hyrule. It is one of four special inns located throughout Hyrule. It is run by the Zora Innkeeper Kayden and employs Kayden's wife Kodah as a greeter both of whom are among the Zora who are old enough to have known Link one hundred years prior as they both recognize Link when he visits Zora's Domain one hundred years after the Great Calamity. Like most of the younger adult Zora, they are friendly and welcoming towards Link indicating they do not blame him for the tragic death of the Zora Champion Princess Mipha. Like Princess Mipha, it is revealed that Kodah was smitten with Link in the past and even wanted Link to choose between her and the Zora Princess, though she apparently moved on after Link was thought to have perished with Mipha during the Great Calamity and ended up marrying Kayden and the two had a daughter named Finley. She affectionately refers to Link as "Linny" a nickname she gave him one hundred years prior, though she reveals that despite so much time passing she remembers his real name, Link. She however warns Link that the Council of Elders is angry about Mipha's death, which they blame on "that Hylian" referring to Link. Kayden treats Link in a more respectful and less casual manner, referring to him as Master Link, showing he has great respect for the Hylian Champion. Before Link frees Vah Ruta Link can find Finley inside the inn during the day. Kodah forbids Finley from going to the Bank of Wishes to send a letter because of the threat posed by Vah Ruta, causing Finley to be angry with her mother for treating her like a child. Though Finley appears to be a child, she claims she is at that awkward Zora age where she is actually a young woman who hasn't had her growth spurt yet, indicating that once a Zora reaches a certain age, they go through a growth spurt where they grow taller. She wants to go to the Bank of Wishes to mail a letter as it is said that if one sends a letter down the river from the bank and get a reply that person will be sender's forever. Finley had apparently been sending letters to someone who sent her replies and hopes to meet him, believing he is the special person she has been waiting for, as unlike the other Zora girls who are head of fins for Prince Sidon, Finley believes everyone has their own special prince out there waiting for them. After freeing Vah Ruta, Link can find Finley at the Bank of Wishes where he can take part in Side Quest "Special Delivery" in which Finley asks Link to follow her letter, so she may find out who has been responding to her letters. Services Link can sleep in a standard Bed for 20 Rupees, though he can pay 80 Rupees for the Inn's special service. While a standard bed is cheaper, it only restores hearts and passes time. Zora Water Bed As a special inn, the Seabed Inn offers a special water bed which conforms to the shape of the sleeper's body and is very calming. Link can stay in a water bed for 80 Rupees. Sleeping in the water bed will fully restore and overfill Link's Heart Containers by 3, as well as overfilling his Stamina Wheel by a full circle. Cooking Area In addition to beds, their is a Cooking Pot in the Seabed Inn's foyer which due to being indoors will remain lit, which is fortunate given the torrential rain caused by the corrupted Vah Ruta. Like other Cooking Pots, Link can use it free of charge. Link can also use the Cooking Pot to pass time for free. Additionally a Torch spawns next to the Cooking Pot. Occasionally Link will find Kodah here and if he speaks to her she reveals the foyer is the Inn's cooking area, though she points out that Zora mostly eat raw fish and it is implied that the cooking area was added to accommodate Hylian guests (as well a other humanoids like Gerudo and Sheikah) who benefit more from cooked food. She also tells Link he is free to use the area as often as he likes. Gallery File:Seabed-Inn.jpg|Link standing outside the Seabed Inn's foyer Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Inns